


[Podfic] Not Your Monster

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Autistic Geralt, Character Study, Geralt can't use his words, Geralt loves his bard so damn much, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Largely canon with a couple of minor tweaks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Geralt, Worrying about Jaskier's mortality, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "Geralt thinks a lot about choices. Choices that were made for him, choices that were taken away from him. Choices he made, choices he should have made. A lifetime etched on his skin in scars and in bones that never healed quite right. Being on the outside, looking in, never quite feeling the warmth on his skin the way others seemed to. Finding the world black and white whilst others saw vivid colour.Jaskier sings, and it’s a catalogue of battles and hero worship. Jaskier is sunshine yellow in a sea of grey, shining too bright for Geralt to ever look at him full on, like his eyes might burn right out of their sockets. So he grunts when Jaskier praises him, turns away when Jaskier raises a hand to his wounds."Or: Geralt is so in love it hurts, and so afraid of what that might mean.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Not Your Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yevie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Your Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110053) by [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe). 



> Podficced for yevievt for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Not Your Monster  
**Author:** Poe  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen & Up  
**Length and format:** 00:09:40, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/aq2a13drz917wsn/Not_Your_Monster.mp3/file)


End file.
